Run Wolf Run chapter 1:the dream
by DarkWolfGoddes105
Summary: rating m for latter chapters and some bad words:death,blood,little kids all kinds of stuff... my 1st time making a story


***in a dream***

**There's a man and a women and a child running thro a dark misty forest. The mist floes along the forest floor hiding rocks, small fallen trees, and roots. The man runs behind the women and child panting and caring a shotgun. His face coved by a hood that shows half his face and the hood drapes down over his body. His skin is tan and his bark brown facial hair has a deep blue tint from the new moon that gives everything a blue tint. **

**Then a long howl echoes thro the dark forest giving a hoar filled screeching sound that rings in the humans ears. They stop to hold there ears from the howl then look around for the sores of the painful blood trust cry. The man turns to the darkness of where they were coming from and spots two glowing red eyes staring at them with a grin where its fangs glisten in the moonlight. The glowing eyes and grin started moving tours them growling and licking its fangs. The man yells to the women and child to run. **

**She nods and polls the hood more over her face and same for the child and gave a kiss to the man then grabbed the child's hand and ran deeper into the forest. Panting from the run before the man stands there getting the gun ready and aiming it at the dark being. The dark being lunges at the man and a gun shot rings out thro the forest followed by a flash of light. The man falls to his knees and his hood falls back and blood spurts and rushes out as now the mans head is gone. **

**The killer towers over the mans body as it holds the gun in one hand and the mans head in its jaws. The mans body crumples to the ground and splashing into his own pool of blood. The killer snaps the gun in half then drops it and drops the mans head and it falls next to its body. His eyes are clawed out and there is a claw mark on his forehead and across his noise, and the fourth claw mark ripped the mans bottom jaw off. That now lays half way under a bush near by.**

**There's blood splattered every where and the gun shot missed and hit the tree behind where the killer was coming from. The killer smirks then rushes after the women and the seven year old child. The killer runs on all fours after them. The women stops after hearing the shot from the gun and the cries of the man. She looks around scared out of her mind. **

**Her bleach blond hair spins around with her body and her pail skin glistens in the light giving a light purple shin from the moon. She turns to the seven year old child and tells him 2 hide in the hallow tree that was near by them. He nods and runs to the hallow tree and crawls in and holds his legs to his chest and bury his head into his knees then tightening his eyes close. The women grabs a stick and held it on her shoulder and waited for the killer to come after her. She couldn't hear the struggles between the killer and the man so she started to weep over her lover and child's fathers death knowing the killer must had won the battle.**

**The killer finally appears where the women and child is waiting. It waits in the shadows away from the light that the moon gives off. It sat there watching her as she sticks to the light so she can see. Then it happens the killer leaps at the women knocking her back. As she falls back the stick flies away from her landing a couple feet away stabbing into the ground.**

**The killer towers over the women in the moonlight reveling a werewolf like creature. The beast has black fur and stands up right. It looks of a werewolf but it also has dragon like wings and horns that come strait back like the ones of a antelope near the back of its wolf ears. The beast snarls at the women and its fangs grow long like saber tooth tigers teeth and its wolf tail turns into a devil tail. The tail has a point at the end of it and it changes with one wag of it.**

**Then the beast picks up the women with the devil like tail and holds her upside down by her lag. The beast then started toying with her swinging her around hitting almost every tree around them. Then the beast drops the women's limp broken body on the ground. Flames then come out from the beasts feet witch are like wolves back lags and swirls around the beast hiding away the wings, horns, and the tail changes back to the wolf tail so now it looks of only a werewolf. The beast then rips the women's lag clean off and throws it to the side as the blood splatters all on the tree where the child is hiding in and all over the ground.**

**The women cries out in pain and the beast simply smirks at her non forgiving pleas of pain and sorrow. Then the beast draws its claws that are sharp as blades and slashes at her face and body over and over again. Until she starts to chock on her own blood and she manages to sit up and reaches out for mercy. The beast grins and lunges its fangs and snout into her chest griping her heart and with one twitch the beast rips it out. Her eyes widen and she falls back.**

**Blood runs out of her mouth and her head turns to her child and she chocks for one last time and dies staring at her little boy. The kid looks up and his eyes widen at his mothers death. Hot tears start rushing down his cheeks as his dead mother starts crying tears of blood then the beasts claw filled paw like hand comes down on the kid's dead mothers head. Crushing it into nothing then the child climbs out and polls the stick out of the ground and waves it around hitting the beast on the top of its head. Making the beast yelp and stumble back a little then it turns to the kid snarling and snapping its jaws at him as it is now a huge black wolf.**

**The kid finally noticed what he just did and tock off thro the forest. Panting and stumbling around not knowing where he is going but he constantly looked back to see if the beast is following after him. The beast is right behindhim weaving thro the trees as there breath shows in a cold mist. The kid trips and struggles to get up as he hears foot steps coming at him. He covers his face with his arms waiting 4 the worst to happen. **

"**hey you wait" a yang six year old girl calls out running over to him from where the beast would of came from. The boy says nothing but lowers his arms in shock to find a dirty blond dark blue eyed girl covered in blood and in torn up cloths looking down at him. "are you ok" she asked then turned quickly at a sound that came from the bushes behind her. She grabs his hand and polls him along with her then started running again. She climbs down and hide under a huge root that is sticking out of the ground from a larger tree. "sshh" she said placing a finger to her lips and turned to him "don't move" she demanded to him and held him close to her as the beast jumps over the root and lands a couple feet away. **

**The boy moves around restless, angry, and scared at and of the beast. The boy then gets up trying to stand up for the girl and himself against the beast as he stands up the girls eyes where glowing red of the beasts eyes. She grins then she shacks it off and the beast in front of them faded away into nothing. The boy turns to her "what is that thing" he asked her finally speaking she shacks her head slowly "no one knows what it is but they all fear it" she says then lead him to the border line of the forest. "hear we are finally out" she says looking down is depression.**

**He looks at her and then the small village at the bottom of the hill "what's wrong" he asked trying 2 get her to look at him "nothing its just this is where we part" she says looking up to him and he looks like he was about to break down and cry from the death of his parents and now have to face the village alone finally hitting him. "why did you save me then if now your going to leave me alone in this village" he shouts and waves his hands in frustration. The girl growls under her breath and stops his yelling "you can call me bri" she says and leans down to pick up a rock. "ah ok does this mean your coming with me" he asks and watches her still trying to fight the tears away. "no" she simply answers him then hits him on the head with the rock knocking him out cold then polled out her necklace and brakes the blood shot red teardrop shape pendent in half and made two necklaces.**

**Putting one on herself then on him and dragged him to a house of an old couple and knocked on there door. Then she ran back to the forest and watched from there as the old couple answer the door and they tack him in. The girl turns and mumbles bye then turns into the black wolf and runs back into the forest.**

***end of dream***

"**hey Eric hey you in there" girls voice rings into and poorly lit office that had a desk, computer, book shelf, couch, two chairs, one desk chair, stacks of paper on the desk, and one window. "ow yeah I'm here" Eric calls after hitting his head on the bottom of the desk. "you where sleeping under your desk again huh" she asked opening the door to his office. "no" he yawns and gets up then noticed she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "right" she smirks at him "sally you better have a good reason for whacking me" he grunts then felt his chest "where is it" he asks and starts to panic.**

"**you mean this" Sally says holding the broken teardrop pendent necklaces to the light and trying to look thro it. "yes that give it back now" he yells and jumps over his desk as his mid size lengthen dark brown and sliver striped hair flies back and the light shins on his slightly tan skin. He grabs it away from her "never touch this again" he yells at her and puts it on. "that dream again huh" she asks then stands up strait "you'll never find her you know that right Eric" she says with a cold look. "shut the hell up you whore" he shouts and polls a gun out and pointing it at her face. "now what's the job I have to do this time" he demanded from Sally. "harpies" she says backing away and he sighs "fine" he say softly and glanced into the pendent.**

**(hey this is my 1****st**** ever story and I'm showing you all…so tell me how it is and what you think about it ok…oh and if you like it tell me cause ill write chapters to it P.S. I know my spelling sucks ok…I know!!)**


End file.
